sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Rini/Sailor Scout
|attacks = |transformations = Moon Prism Power (Ep. 97) Moon Cosmic Dream Action (Ep. 123) |transformations = }} , also known as Super Sailor Mini Moon, is the secret identity of Rini. A "Sailor Scout in-training" as well as the sixth of the Inner Scouts, Sailor Mini Moon is the weakest member of the Sailor Scouts, her powers often only at their strongest when working in conjunction with Sailor Moon. Like her mother, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini-Moon is unique in the sense that she has no control over a specific planetary or earth-bound element, but is instead representative of goodness and purity. ''Sailor Moon S'' Powers Rini was sent back to the 20th Century by her parents Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien to train to become a Sailor Scout like her mother and friends before her. As Sailor Mini Moon, Rini was often undermined and teased by the Bureau of Bad Behavior's monsters, the Heart Snatchers, on account of her age and size. As a result of her physical weaknesses, Rini was often kept out of danger and away from fights with the Bureau in order to keep her safe. Rini's strongest power at the time lay within her humanity. When hearing for the Pure Heart that would sustain the spirit of Mistress 9 (who possessed Rini's friend, Hotaru Tomoe), Sailor Mini Moon was abducted by Kaorinite and taken to Doctor Tomoe. During the ceremony that allowed Mistress 9 to take Hotaru's physical form over, Mistress 9 stole Rini's pure heart and used it to her own means. Without her Pure Heart, an unconscious Rini was not able to sustain her Sailor Scout form. Darien used his own life force to keep her alive until Sailor Saturn's spirit returned Rini's Pure Heart to her. Abilities Unlike her mother, Sailor Mini Moon wielded no unique abilities she could use in battle. She did not possess the Imperium Silver Crystal and therefore could not heal humans possessed or transformed by any form of evil. Before returning to the past, she was given a Sailor Locket, which allowed her to transform like her mother using the phrase, "Moon Prism Power". However, as Sailor Mini Moon, Rini could do little except irritate the foot soldiers of the Bureau of Bad Behavior, the Heart Snatchers. Her attack, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack" rarely, if never, harmed Heart Snatchers when she attempted to attack them. Finishing Moves Sailor Mini Moon only has one primary attack to use against her enemies, the Heart Snatches and the Droids. *'Pink Sugar Heart Attack' - Sailor Mini Moon's only attack, Pink Sugar Heart Attack was rarely dependable. Her Moon wand rarely worked, which often left her compromised when facing enemies. ''Sailor Moon SuperS'' |-| Sailor Mini Moon = |-|With Super Sailor Moon = Powers Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon share portion of their power under the guardianship of Pegasus, a mythical creature said to guard the dreams of everyone on Earth. When she and Mini Moon were unable to defeat the Dark Moon Circus enemies, the Remless, Pegasus appeared to them and gifted them the Crystal Chime and Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Neither could use their abilities unless Rini summoned the help of Pegasus with the prayer, Crystal Twinkle Bell. When she did, Sailor Moon used her attack, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, which killed Remless by trapping them within the mirror glass reflection that shattered. Abilities Sailor Mini Moon's abilities were tied to Pegasus, with whom she maintained a close friendship with. Rini kept her relationship with him secret until the uniqueness of her dream mirror was discovered by Dark Circus and both were taken from her. Sailor Moon's ability to transform into Princess Serenity allowed her to save Mini Moon from the fall off of the Dark Circus's floating tent. Finishing Moves Like Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon's power set is primarily defensive or summon-based. Sailor Mini Moon's powers work in conjunction with Sailor Moon's when she becomes Super Sailor Mini Moon and gains the Crystal Chime that summons Pegasus to the Sailor Scouts aid. *'Twinkle Crystal Bell' - Using the Crystal Chime, Rini can summon the aid of Pegasus which allows Sailor Moon to use the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. *'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' - This attack uses the Energy Rainbow Moon Wand. Super Sailor Moon uses this attack after Super Sailor Mini Moon summons Pegasus, and destroys the enemy. This is mostly used on Remless. In Black Dream Hole, Serena and Rini use individual Rainbow Moon Wands in a spiral energy attack that destroys Badiyanu. Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Inner Sailor Scouts